Miss Invisable
by peanutbutterlover101
Summary: C.J. is a muggle-born witch and her parents hate her. Her dad abuses her; she has no friends, and every where she goes she is virtually invisible. Now C.J. is going away to Hogwarts and it will be much better right? Read to find out.ABANDONED!SORRY
1. Invisible and Afraid

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story. I really like this story and I hope you do too. This story is based off of a true story, so the beginning of the story really happened, but I am tweaking it a little bit so it fits my story. I also have to warn you, this chapter has violence implied in it and some cursing . . . hence the warnings. . . . Okay Ya that is it . . . read!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish, but then again I will become rich and JK when pigs fly. **

**C.J.'s POV**

Okay, let me give you a little background on my life. I was born on this day, July 21, 9 years ago. Yes, I'm 9 years old. I am also the girl my parents never wanted. My name is Caroline Jean. I know, I hate my name too**. ****(AN: I hope I did not offend anyone out there whose name is Caroline Jean. Sorry!)** So I go by C.J. Well, not really. You see, I have no friends to call me that. My parents make sure of that. I go—well I used to go to school, but we recently moved and I have yet to be enrolled.

Anyways my dear mother Megan is pregnant again, and it's a boy this time. We currently live in a remote part of England and I don't exist- literally. My parents are a "new married couple" with "no children." You see, I live up in the attic. It's not very big, rather cramped, actually. They have planned my whole life up there. My unborn brother will never know that I am even exist. I will get three square meals a day that consist of bread, water, and anything else that my parents can find for the rest of my insignificant [or so they call it] life. I am actually surprised that my parents didn't come up with this sooner, as they were never very loving before.

My situation up here is pretty sad. They just tied me up in the attic. I can't move or make any sound. I have very little to do, and I can't tell when it's day or night. Well, actually, that is the way it was intended to be, but I have many books up here and there is a bed, though of a puny size. Also, there are boxes that I can go exploring in; these will show me my parents past. I will work on making it more homie so that I can actually work with this. Oh, did I mention I can untie myself when I really want to? I'm not sure how it works, but I just will it to untie itself.

Over the next couple months (or at least I think. I had little concept of time up here, it could have been longer) of these living arrangements, I have taught myself quite a bit. Ironically enough, my parents had put all their old school books up here, thinking that, should I ever chance on escape, I wouldn't dare with those musty leaves.

I have arranged my attic to look messy enough so that if my parents ever came up they would not notice a difference. However, I also infused in it my own personality (at least I think it's my personality, the only true way you get to know your self is by friends, which I don't have). There are posters on the walls and I have a bed. Of course, the chair that I am supposed to be tied to stays in the same place. I have two blankets that I could curl myself in for when it gets cold, but the only problem is light. But I have a solution to this problem.

In the upper left corner of my room was a ladder that led up to the window. When you got up there, it opened up to a space that was big enough for two adults to sit up there with one another. It was my favorite place and that is where I spent most of my time. The window that went with it was pretty big, but didn't let in much light and looking out of it gave me a view of the street and everything else close. It's really pretty. However I can't stay up there all the time, so my light problem is not really solved. I do have an electrical outlet and a lamp, but I can't find a light bulb that would continue working and not blink on and off when I use it too long. Other than that small problem I am content.

I'm actually getting used to living up here all the time. I kind of like it. My parents rarely come up here; actually, they have not come here since we arrived in the neighborhood. They hand me food through the cubby and say nothing else. They'll eventually come up here, though, to check and see if I'm dead yet, and when they did, well, I am not sure what I'll do. I'd like to think that I'd be brave and stand up to them, but after being downtrodden upon by them all my life . . . you get the picture.

There's a commotion going on downstairs. I'm not sure what it is. Sounds like company, which most likely means one of my parents is going to come up. I quickly make it look like I never moved from the chair and pretended to be nodding off.

Sure enough, I heard the door opening to the room that nobody was aloud to go in, it was locked at all times. They say it's just my father's man whole, whatever that means. I braced myself to see my father. The room is suddenly filled with light.

"Troy? Is that you?" I never called my parents mom and dad, they were Megan and Troy, they liked it better that way too.

"**Bitch****, how dare you****!" **

I don't know how long I lay there, but the light has faded ever so faintly. I judge it was about two hours after it all. Once Troy left me, I remained lying on the floor, curled in the ball meant for protecting myself. I don't even attempt to move for what felt like hours, but, in reality, it was probably only minutes. Once I moved, I limped over to the ladder and struggled up to the widow seal.

Once in the light of the setting sun, I gazed over my body. My arms are purple and blue, with scrapes and gashes over my legs. The pain from my stomach is growing rapidly so I lifted my shirt only to see two deep gashes and burns on both my sides. The burns weren't fire burns, they almost looked like rug burns, but they weren't. They were from my dad placing grits on my open wounds. (AN: Grits is looks like flower and if you lean on them long enough it is like a carpet burn, if you leave them in an open wound then it leaves a scar and burns you. They are used in The Secret Life of Bees, okay you can read again.) I touched them carefully.

Bad idea.

From experience I decide that there is only on thing to do. I place myself in a pleasant position, as to not hurt myself when I move, and drift off to sleep.

I'm not sure how many days or months have passed since that dreadful day, but most of my bruises have healed. I even celebrated my birthday, even though I have no idea what month it is in. I'm pretty sure it's in the summer though, because it was _really_ hot in this stuffy old attic.

I still have scars on either side of my stomach from where the grits had burned me. I've just added those two to my collection; I would have to say that, that beating was the worst I had ever endured, and I knew from that moment on I would have to run away if I was ever going to survive.

**Hey everyone! You now know a little bit about C.J. Did you like it? Please let me know what you think in a review! If you have any questions please feel free to ask me I reply to all my reviews. REVIEW!!**


	2. Reason For Escape

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, another chapter just like I promised up quick! I really would have liked more reads reviews and favs but it will get better now that I have an AMAZING banner . . . enjoy the chapter, remember to fav me and REVIEW! **

**3****RD**** person two years since the last chapter, C.J, is 11**

It was August, and there was only one more week till the school term started. If a muggle had looked out their windows at this exact moment they would have seen a person 'pop' out of nowhere. This mysterious man was tall and looked unstable on his feet when he landed. He was wearing the most interesting outfit that consisted of blue robes and a hat that a kid would wear trick or treating if they were going as a wizard. He looked around to make sure nobody had seen him then pulled a piece of paper from the inside of his robes. He looked at the paper for a while then looked up and looked around. He turned around and started walking for house number 14 on the block called Little Hamilton after the city.

Inside this house you could hear a baby crying. There was nothing unusual about this house. The people living there were Mr. and Mrs. Digby. They were one of the nicest people on the block and their son Blake Digby had a charm to him that would get all the girls when he grew up.

The stranger knocked on the door quickly and rapidly. After waiting for a minute or two a pretty young woman answered the door. She had long bleach blond curly hair and startling blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. In her arms was a little baby with a tuft of blond messy hair.

"Hello, how can I help you?" her soft voice rang out.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Digby?"

"Yes I am; can I help you?" her smile faltering for a second but if you did not look closely you would not be able to tell.

"Hello, Mrs. Digby, allow me to introduce my self. I am Neville Longbottom. I am here to speak with your husband and yourself about one of your children."

"Neville Longbottom. Who are you? I have never heard of you! Go away! I only have one child and he is just a baby! ONE CHILD! You have no business here! None! NONE at all!" Her voice became shrill and sharp as she tried to close the door on the stranger. Neville, looking not surprised in the slightest, stuck his foot in the doorway and stopped her from closing the door.

"There is no need to fear, Mrs. Digby. Let us assume that you graciously invited me inside." He said as he opened the door and walked inside. Open mouthed Mrs. Digby just stood there. Once she got her bearings she closed the door and hurried inside after the stranger.

**Neville's POV**

I stepped inside and saw what a clean house these muggles had. I smiled as I waited for the pretty young woman to follow me. I was questioning how young she looked. She could not have a daughter that was 11 yet. Maybe there were two Digby's in this neighborhood. Well, I was here; I would have to see what would happen.

"Here is our parlor. Please sit, make yourself at home. I shall retrieve my husband and we will sort this out." I nodded and sat down in the green arm chair and waited.

She came back not five minutes later with the handsome man whom I assumed to be her husband. They sat on the couch opposite me.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom—"

"Oh, please call me Neville."

"Alright, Neville then; what is this all about?"

"Well your daughter—" I held up a hand to silence them from interrupting me, "has special abilities, and has been accepted into a school. Now I know you have questions, but please let me finish. Caroline, I believe is her name, correct?" I continued with out letting them correct me.

"Caroline is a special girl indeed. For she is in fact a witch. Not one of those witches you have in mind, but a true genuine witch and have been accepted to one of the best wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry. You are probably thinking this is impossible this must be a joke. But it is in fact true. I would not lie to you. Now do you have questions?" They just stared at me for a minute their mouths opening and closing.

"How did you know we have a daughter?"

"Her name has been down on our list of future students since she was born."

"You are not serious, are you? How are we going to pay for this? What if we won't let her go?"

"You will let her go, I guarantee you, for she will be able to come home for Christmas and Easter break and always be home for summer. You can write letters to her so you will never not be in contact with her. As for being able to pay for it, we have people to assist with that. You don't have to pay a penny for the actual school just for robes and books and the things she will need for her seven years at the school."

"Well, she won't be going so you can leave now."

"No parent yet has denied their child from coming, for if you don't they will end up killing themselves or someone around them, even if they are not in the same room at the time. So I suggest you send her." I thought I imagined the glint in their eyes when I told them their daughter might kill herself but I really thought it was there.

"So will you let her attend?" They looked at each other for a brief moment then looked back at me.

"She will go to the school. How much do you want for her?"

"Why what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. How much do you want me to give you to keep the girl and not give her back? My limit is 100 for she is not worth more than that I assure you."

"Why, Mr. Digby, why would you want to give your precious daughter to me? I will not take her. She will come home for summer break. May I meet her?" He accepted that he was defeated and just nodded briefly and got up.

**C.J. POV**

I was humming quietly to my self when I heard the door to the room below me open. My father or mother was coming up. I quickly tied my hands and feet and looked like I was dosed off in my chair. Suddenly the room was filled with light.

"Girl. There is someone here to see you. Get up. You'll pay for this later." He ripped me from my chair and violently untied my hands and feet and pulled me by the hair that was on the top of my head in a loose ponytail. He shoved me through the whole that lead to my attic. Once I had climbed (more like fell) down the stairs my I could not see because of the brightness. My father shoved me in a room and closed the door.

"Make your self presentable."

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It had been so long since I had seen my reflection that I had almost forgotten what I looked like. My wavy black hair was in a pony tail. I had emerald bright blue eyes just like my mother. They were tired looking and they lacked a happy shine that they could have. Over all I was almost a splitting image of my mother, except for the unusual shade of my hair. Her hair was a dark curly brown; mine was such a dark red that only the outer layer was red and underneath it was black; but because it was dirty and had not been washed in a while it all looked black.

I could have been pretty if I was not wearing clothes that were from the 60's and they weren't way too big for me and if I had more curves, but I had none of those and would never have them. My dad threw open the door and chucked clothes at me. They were my mothers. I splashed water on my face to get rid of some of the grime and washed my body with a wash cloth and soap attempting to remove some of the many layers of grime that covered my body without actually having to take a shower and I stepped into my mothers clothes. I put on some perfume to hide the stench and put on some makeup not a lot just some to hide my bruises and make myself look happier than I felt. I had a lot of practice with putting makeup because all mother's old makeup that was up in the attic.

It took less than five minutes. I opened the door just as my father was going to bang on it. Over all I looked more presentable but I had no idea who I was seeing. My hair was in a neater pony tale but it was not brushed so it was till messy.

Troy pushed me forcefully down the hall to where I supposed the person was waiting. When I got to the entrance to the den I stopped. There was a man in there. I had a feeling that he was here to hurt me.

**Neville's POV again**

Mr. Digby forced a small girl into the room that I assumed to be Caroline. She was very pretty if it weren't for all the bruises covering her body. She was wearing makeup to try and cover them up. She had nearly all perfect features but she was so skinny that she looked like if you hugged her too hard she would break. She had startling blue eyes that were so bright they were almost white. I wondered if we turned off all the lights or used some Peruvian instant darkness power if we would still be able to see her eyes. They were very pretty and were some what covered by soft side bangs falling into her face and eyes. It fit her, even though she had clearly done them her self. Her black hair that shimmered in the light could be red in a different light. In fact if she got her hair lightened it would be red. It was very pretty color but it was not seen very often. Her hair was not brushed and in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were sad and tired.

She looked a lot like her mother, but there was a different and distant line between the two. Her mother looked friendly but cold at the same time, Caroline looked like she would love anyone and was always friendly.

Why parents would not want a girl like this I would never know. Once she saw me her eyes widened in fear and she backed away bumping into her father. Once she saw who she bumped into she scrambled away towards the corner. This girl was clearly abused and it pained me to see it.

"Caroline? Hi, my name is Professor Longbottom. I have something to tell you why don't you sit down and talk to me." I said in a soothing voice and patted the spot next to me. It was hard to conceal my disapproval to her parents. Her eyes got even wider when I knew her name. She sat down right there in the corner and curled up in a ball, probably a position well practiced to protect herself.

"Caroline. Go sit by Professor Longbottom." Her mother commanded in a harsh voice. I opened my mouth to tell them it was alright but before I said anything the father yelled.

"**Now Caroline**!" his hand twitched after he said this. She whimpered and moved quickly to sit by me, but still far enough away that she would see me coming if I went to hit her. I felt a pang of sorrow for this pretty girl that had so much potential but because of abuse she was in a shell. I turned to her and said as soft as possible to not scare her, "Caroline, I have to tell you something. I come from a school for people like you and me. We are special, Caroline. Do you know you are special, Caroline?" she just scooted away from me ever so slightly, the fear in her eyes even more pronounced.

"Well Caroline," I continued like I missed her move, "you are a witch. That is why you can do all those special things. You have been accepted to a school that I work for called Hogwarts for young witches and Wizards like you and me. Will you come?" She nodded slowly still not relaxing, never dropping her guard, her gaze shifting between her parents and me.

"Here, do you want to read the letter telling you about the school." She nodded and hesitantly took the letter from me. She just looked at the letter for a moment then opened it. Once she read all the papers she looked up at me. And for the first time I saw excitement in her eyes.

"Do you mean I get to go here?" she said quietly, so quiet that I would of missed it if I had not been looking at her.

"Only, if you want to. Would you like to go?" She nodded eagerly.

"Okay then, your parents okayed it and tomorrow we will go get the things you will need for this year, okay? It is late so I will be back by ten to pick you up. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Digby. I shall see you tomorrow at ten."

"Wait." Caroline quietly said. I turned to her she shrunk back down immediately almost as if I was going to hit her for questioning me. She asked me the question when I smiled encouragingly.

"Will you—I mean could you—could you show me something to pr—prove that your—your what—I mean what you say you are?"

"Why of course, you aren't the first one." I turned to the lamp that was not on I quickly levitated it and put it back down. Then turned to Caroline and flashed her a big grin. She gave me a very small smile.

"Thank you." She said very quietly.

"You're very welcome Caroline. Term starts in a week. I'll explain how to get to school tomorrow." I nodded to her parents and gave the father a warning look that said; if you touch her tonight, I will know. Once I got out side and made sure the coast was clear I turned on the spot and vanished the shopping plan already in mind for tomorrow.

**So how did you like this chapter? Not as violent as the one previous. Please let me know what you thought. I love feed back!**


	3. First Sight

Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's JK's job. . . I can't handle the fame! The only people who are mine are the characters u don't recognize from the books, which right now is only C.J.!**

**C.J. POV**

Professor Longbottom said he would see me tomorrow. The only thing was, I was not sure I would be seeing him tomorrow. I knew that the second he left that I was going to be beaten the worst in my life. Maybe Troy would finally kill me and I would not have to wake up disappointed when my parents were laughing in my face that I fell for their trick. Also I had no idea if he did come tomorrow if I could trust him.

When my parents saw that he was gone and not still watching the house, they turned to me. My dad was glaring at me but my mom was looking softly at me and her eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen in her eyes before—no that can't be right—wait it is. Her eyes showed and were filled with love. She shook her head and the look was gone.

"Troy, don't. We have to do some damage control."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk later Troy. Caroline, go get a shower. Wash your face and all the things you need to take care of. I am going to give you something to wear tomorrow. You will have 200 euros to spend for the whole year and that is it. So spend it wisely, or else you will go hungry. I don't want to see you again. Clean your room as well. Your room will not look like a pig sty tomorrow, or smelling like one. Then get some rest, you will not look sleep deprived tomorrow. You will hold our name up and will not shame us . . . or else. Go." I bowed my head and hurried past my parents to go do everything my mother commanded me to do.

That night would have been the worst beating of my life if my mother had let my father. I think there was something she was hiding from my dad. When I was done cleaning my room it actually felt like a room, and not like a prison cell.

Once I was finally ready for bed I could not fall asleep, I was too worried my dad was going to come in here and, well, I don't want to think about it. I tried to focus on what would happen tomorrow. Eventually I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up to a banging. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. The trap door opened and light flooded in. My mother entered blocking some of the light.

"Caroline, get up. You have 30 minutes to get ready. Here is your breakfast. So hurry up and eat. This is what you are going to put on and the purse that goes with is has your money, remember that is all you have, so spend it well. Now start to get ready." Then she left.

I turned on the light and started to get dressed. I took everything I needed and went into the bathroom.

She had given me a brush so for the first time in a couple of weeks I brushed my hair. You see when ever my parents were out doing something I always snuck down and took a shower and brushed my hair and took care of toiletry things and I also ate my share of food. Those were the days I always looked forward too.

My hair fell down to my hips and had a lot of split ends from never having it cut. I wished I could get a hair cut but I knew that would never happen, so I sighed and put my hair up in a pony tail just leaving my hand cut bangs down to hang in my face. Then I put on some light makeup to cover up all the bruises. Afterwards, I put on the things that my mom brought me. It was a v-necked t-shirt that was made for people that had a chest. I had some but I had not really had my growth sprit. I was about 5'1 and was fairly tall for only having a little bit to eat every day. I would say, over all, I pulled off the shirt and capris pretty well.

I went back up to my room and ate my breakfast quickly then grabbed my purse and scrambled down the stairs to where the kitchen was so my parents would not get mad.

"Good job, you followed directions for once. Now you will do everything Professor Longbottom said and if I hear one bad thing—well I think you know." My mother said right as the door bell rang.

"That is him, go get the door." I quickly scrambled to get the door. I opened the door to Professor Longbottom.

"Why, hello Caroline. How are you this morning? Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head clutching my purse.

"Well tell your parents and ask them what time you have to be back." I scurried off leaving the door open. They were still in the kitchen.

"Megan, Troy, Professor Longbottom wants to know what time I have to be back." I said in a small voice looking at the floor.

"Be back at nine PM, not before." I nodded my head and ran off relived to be free of my parents and their home for a day.

Once we were outside I followed Professor Longbottom and we started walking down the road.

"Professor, where are we going? How are we going to get there?" I said, unsure of if he was really going to be nice to me or if he really was kidnapping me. He did not answer right away so I was not sure if heard me. That or he could just trying to figure out the best method in which to kill me.

"We should be there in a moment, Caroline. Ah here we are."

I looked around. We had stepped through bushes into a clearing.

"Now, Caroline, we are going to get your school supplies in a wizarding place called Diagon Alley. To get there we are going to use a method of travel called apperating. Now you will feel like someone is squeezing you, but don't worry it is perfectly normal and nothing will happen, it won't hurt. Are you ready, or do you have a question?" he figured out the way he was going to kill me; he was going to suffocate me. Well I might as well welcome death it was probably going to be better than life, so I just nodded. He shook his head.

"Caroline, I swear to you, I **will not** hurt you. You can trust me. I swear." He held up his hand as a sign that he swore. I started to trust him a little more, but I would still have my guard up. I took a deep breath.

"I trust you." I said slowly. "But, would you not call me Caroline? Please." I said in a small pleading voice. I was afraid at asking this he would get mad and hurt me, but if I was going to die, well then why not take a risk.

"Of course, what would you like me to call you then?"

"Please, call me C.J."

"C.J." He mumbled under his breath.

"C.J., I like it. What does it stand for?"

"Caroline Jean. But I hate that name, so that is what I call myself." He nodded understandingly.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and grabbed onto his out stretched arm. He had to bend over so I could hold onto it.

"Now what ever you do, don't let go okay? Don't get scared, you will be fine, but if you let go you will get lost okay?" I nodded excepting my fate.

"Here we go." He turned on his heel, and I was being squeezed. I could not breath, I felt like my ears were going to explode. So this is what it felt like to die.

Just as I knew I could not hold on any longer and I would die the pressure was lifted. I could breathe again. I was dead.

"C.J., C.J., open your eyes and look around, and don't worry; you are not dead." He chuckled. I gasped, so I was still alive.

I opened my eyes, which I did not know I had closed, and looked around. We were on a lawn in front of a huge house. It was beautiful.

"Are you alright C.J.?" I looked at Professor Longbottom. He was smiling at me; I was still gripping his arm. I quickly let go and stepped away from him in case he was mad.

"See that was not so bad, now was it?" I shook my head but still hoped we never did that again.

"Is this the school?" He chuckled at me that was my answer.

"No, this is one of my good friends house. We are going to go shopping with his family. Would you like to go meet them?" No, I just wanted to run away and never see people again that could hurt me. I shook my head franticly, and backed away from him. I was terrified at what he was going to do to me. I knew he was lying when he promised he would not hurt me. He grabbed my hand and bent down to my height.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you, I promise; did I not promise before? I have not broken any promise before, have I?" I shook my head.

"Then there is no reason to be afraid, come on, you'll like them, I know it." He offered to hold my hand, but I declined it.

I followed close behind him, terrified at what was to come. He knocked on the door, and I peered around his legs so that I could see and so that I could run away quickly at any sign of pain.

**Albus POV.**

I was really, really excited. Neville was going shopping with us. He was awesome. Another reason that I was excited was because there was only 5 days left till start of term. I was going to start my first year at Hogwarts with my brother, James. I was finally getting away from here. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but it was a new adventure.

Neville was brining a little muggle born girl with him. I bet we'll be the best of friends.

A knock at the door sent my mother to rush out of the room with me and my sister, Lily, at her heels. Right before she opened the door, she straighten her shirt and ran a hand over her hair, and then she called over her shoulder.

"Harry! James! Get down here! We will be going in less than five minutes! Neville's here! HARRY!" Chuckling, my dad appeared and opened the door while saying,

"Don't worry about anything, Gin. It will be fine." My older brother, James, strolled into the room running a hand through his hair and pushed through mum and dad interrupting Neville saying,

"NEVILLE!! How good to see you! Dashing day is it not?" he stopped for a second and tutted in a very Grandma Weasley like way.

"Now Neville, why have you not introduced us to our young guest? Shame shame; do come in, why don't you."

James was blind, or was just trying to make the girl feel better. She was hiding behind Neville and was looking absolutely terrified. When James flailed his arms. She flinched and looked like she was going to run if Neville had not put a hand on her shoulder. Even then she flinched. I felt a throbbing of pain for this girl. I had no idea why she was scared but I was going to find out and then protect her from it.

But then again, maybe I am just over thinking it, maybe she is just afraid of James and his hair, after all, I did tell him to take off that mask before they came over because it was not Halloween, but it was stuck. Oh well, James will just have to live with the hideous thing he calls hair and his beautiful face.

**So, how did you like it? The Potters get a first look at C.J., and C.J. gets a first look at the Potters, the next chapter is coming soon! REVIEW!**


	4. Shopping with the Famous Potters

**Chapter 4: Shopping with the Famous Potters. . .. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's JK's job. . . I can't handle the fame! The only people who are mine are the characters u don't recognize from the books, which right now is only C.J.!**

**C.J.'s POV**

When the red head ushered in Professor Longbottom, I did not want to go in. After all, I didn't know what would or could happen in there; but after an encouraging nudge from Professor Longbottom, I followed slowly after him, never moving from his side, staying just close enough so I would be able to run away if needed to be.

They lead me into a parlor-type room. The house was huge; I bet it was ten of my houses put together in the least, and that was saying something, because my parents were not hurting for money.

Immediately after we entered the room, Professor Longbottom sat down on one of the chairs and patted the spot next to him, ushering for me to come sit down by him. I chose to act like I had not seen the gesture and instead sat down in one of the arm chairs where I was very close to him yet far enough away to keep me from unnecessary pain. It was a well chosen location for I was hidden from view from almost everyone so I could escape the prying eyes. I know that sitting away from everyone probably looked rude and stuck up, but I did not care, if it kept me from getting hurt, then I was content.

"We are just waiting for Ron and Hermione, and then we can go. So Neville how are your kids?" the man with glasses and very messy hair said.

"Very good Harry, we will probably run into them today. Oh but I am being very rude. This pretty little girl here in the back is my friend C.J. Would you like to say hi, C.J.?" My eyes got big at the mention of my name. I did not want to be the center of attention, it was dangerous, but I knew that the quicker I said something that the sooner they would forget about me. So I said in a small squeaky voice,

"Hello." I forced out a small smile to satisfy everyone, but this crowd was harder to please. One of the boys stood up and walked over to me and stuck out his hand. I flinched backwards and pulled myself into a ball.

"Hello, C.J., my name's Albus Potter. I'm going into the same year as you are." I smiled and nodded and just looked at the hand that was in front of my face, not sure what he wanted from me. If anything, he should just hit me and get it over with. After me just staring at the hand for what seemed like hours, he frowned and withdrew it then smiled at me and went back down to sit by his family. As he sat down the woman with the pretty red hair almost like mine got up.

"Why, hello, C.J.; it is very nice to meet you. You can call me Ginny. And these rude people are my husband, Harry, and my eldest child, James," she gestured to the tall man on her right, Harry she called him. Then she gestured to the boy that made such a fool of him and I figured that was James. "and my youngest child and only daughter, Lily. We are very pleased to have you here. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Okay, I know I have never gotten around many places, but from the books I have read I know that people are not generally this polite when greeting each other. Maybe I was missing something and I did something wrong.

The girl called Lily got up and did a sort of dance over to me and plopped down next to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, C.J.! How are you? We are going to be good friends, I just know it! Come on, I want to show you my room." She stood up and I looked at Professor Longbottom. He gave an encouraging smile and nod, so I stood up, and Lily linked arms with me dragging me out of the room.

**Albus POV**

I stared after my sister and C.J. I really wanted to know what was with her. She seemed so sweet, I just wanted to scoop her up in my arms and tell her it would be alright. I really wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of and I would take care of her, but of course I didn't, that would just scare her even more. I looked up at my parents. They had frowns on their faces; I knew they wanted to help too.

"It's such a shame." Neville said. We all looked at him.

"She is such a sweet girl, but she is afraid of everyone because of her parents. Her dad abuses her, you know. I don't think she has ever had a friend. I don't even think she has left her house since they moved over a year ago, and even before then I don't think she went anywhere." When he said that, my parents made a noise of protest about the parents.

"You should have seen it, Harry. I came to pick her up and the mother answered the door. Even she is afraid of the father. And when C.J. walked in the door and saw me, she nearly screamed in fear, almost as if she thought her father had brought me to their house to get rid of her. She cringes every time I raise one of my arms, preparing for me to hit her." He shook his head.

"I hardly know the girl, but Neville, I will do everything in my power to protect that little girl, and I know you will too." He nodded his head in agreement. After a short silence my father changed the grim topic with a more exciting one.

"Oh Neville, I already told Ron and Hermione, but you'll never guess who you are having come to Hogwarts this year."

"Besides Scorpius Molfoy, who?"

"May Dursley." He looked at my father puzzled.

"May Dursley is my cousin's daughter. Dudley, you remember him, don't you? He married a witch from America; Elizabeth Delfin, I believe was her name. They are quite the couple. Gorgeous woman black hair, you should see her, Neville. But anyway, her daughter is the splitting image of her and I hope she does not give you too much trouble." He grinned at Neville, who smirked back.

Suddenly there was a pop in the other room and hurried footsteps coming from upstairs.

"UNCLE RON!!!!" That was my sister; I got up quickly to make sure she had not left C.J. alone to get lost. When I got into where my aunt and uncle and cousins were I saw her there in the back, standing shyly and not really knowing where to go. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come stand by me. She hesitated but then reluctantly came over by me.

"So, did you like the tour of the house?" I whispered to her. She jumped violently then smiled back at me and nodded her head. I sighed; this whole friendship thing was going to take a while.

"Finally, we can go. We were thinking about leaving with out you." Uncle Ron just smiled and shook his head at my father then split into a grin once he saw me.

"Albus! How excited are you to be going to Hogwarts?" I smiled at him but did not say anything.

"Well, hello there what is your name?" When C.J. realized he was talking to her, her eyes got wide and she looked at the floor, taking a couple steps back only to run into Neville, who stopped her.

"This here, Ron, is my friend C.J. She is going into first year with Albus and Rose." He patted her shoulder and she looked up and smiled at him, saying with that smile alone thank you so much. I caught her eye and smiled at her, and then she immediately ducked her head.

"Well, now that everyone is here I think we should split up into two groups. Hermione and I will take the girls shopping in muggle London, Lily wanted to get her hair cut and get a couple of things. Then we will meet up with you boys at two. Sound good?" every one nodded and filed into the room with the fire place so we could use the floo network to get where we were going.

"Okay, C.J., do you want to go first?"

"C.J. has never traveled by floo powder before, Mum." Lily said.

"Oh that's right, well then, Neville, do you want to apperated with her then?" my dad asked, remembering what happened his first time flooing.

"Yes, I think that would be best. C.J.?"

"Do we have to?" she said very quietly. We all looked at her in surprise. Neville chuckled.

"Yes, but it will be very quick, and will be over before you know it. Okay? Just remember to not let go, and you will be fine. I pinky promise." He held out his pinky to her and she shook it quickly then let go and looked back down at the ground, finding everyone looking at her after the exchange.

"Alright, Lily, you and Rose go together." They both stepped in together and linked arms, while C.J. grabbed onto Neville's arm and at the same time they were gone.

**C.J.'s POV again**

When everyone got to the tavern that Professor Longbottom said was called the Leaky Caldron, we split up into two groups. I went with Ginny, Hermione, Rose (Hermione's daughter), and Lily. We were going around Muggle London, they called it. Lily explained it was the shopping center for non-magic people.

"So, C.J. where do you want to go first? I have to get my hair cut at 11 but it is only 10 right now so we can go shopping or something like that right now. Do you want to get new cloths?"

"I can't." I said in a small voice, embarrassed that I could not afford stuff like what they wanted to buy. I was not sure how I was going to get though the year much less afford to buy everything I needed for school.

"Why not?"

"I can't afford it. I only have enough to buy the essentials, if I buy anything extra I won't be able to eat."

"Well we will be able to pay for your lunch today, don't worry. How much do you have?" the girl called Rose said.

"200 euros." This was the most I had talked to someone in my life, it was kind of exciting. I really liked talking to Lily and Rose, I finally felt like I might have friends. But I was going to be careful; I could not let my guard down.

"Oh, well then you have plenty! You will only need about 50 of those to get all your supplies. So you can get your hair cut and anything you want." I hadn't explained my self clearly so I broke into her monologue.

"No, I only have 200 for the year."

"So? When else are you going to use it? It's not like you have to pay for food at Hogwarts. No, you have plenty. OH! Look at that! I love this store! Come on Lily! Let's give C.J. a make over!" They started giggling and dragged me and their mothers into the store. This was going to be a long day.

We spent exactly an hour in that store and I came out with three bags of clothing all for myself. Some Ginny had refused to let me pay for. She said, I really want to buy this for you, and I was in no possession to argue with her as I did not want get to hurt. At this point I did not think they would hurt me but just to be safe, I had to keep my guard up.

Then we had to go get Lily's hair cut and Rose decided that she would get hers trimmed. Rose insisted that I would have a lot of fun if I got my hair cut. She described getting her hair cut "like creating a whole new person". I really did not want to; I had already spent 60 of my 200 euros. I really did not want to spend anymore. I knew now that I would have plenty of money for the year now that I did not have to spend any money on food since it would be provided but I still would feel better if I had money left after shopping.

They finally convinced me when they told me it would not cost more than 30 euros. That would leave me 110 left, and Ginny would give me 10. I felt a lot better. Of course I promised to pay back every penny I owed her eventually, but that was more a promise to myself than to her. I did not want to give her any reason to hurt me.

With the help of Rose, I eventually decided what I would do to my hair. At the moment, my hair was currently a black with a red sheen to it. If it got lightened, then it would be a pretty auburn. So, I was going to get it lightened then trimmed. It would fall just past my shoulders and cost just fewer than 30 euros.

We shopped around aimlessly for a couple of hours and I surprisingly had a very good time. I was finding out what it was like to have real friends, and for the first time in my life, I found out what it was like to be loved and to not be scared. I trusted Hermione, Ginny, Lily, and Rose, but I would still be careful and keep my guard up.

**Albus' POV**

After everyone ate lunch together, Neville and I went around and visited all the shops in Diagon Alley with C.J. because Rose, Lily and the others wanted to stop by other shops that C.J. did not want to go in. I think mostly though that she was just a little over whelmed with hanging out with all of them for such a long period of time; after all, she was used to spending all her time by her self.

She was getting along with Rose and Lily very well, I noticed. I kept trying to make her smile and laugh at the things I did. So far I was having a hard time at it, seeing as how I have only gotten a small giggle out of her once. I think she was shyer around me because of her father, and yet she had such a big heart that she was willing to try and get to know people even after all that she had been through.

I also noticed that she did not really talk unless asked a question; she just mostly listened and smiled at what ever they said. She was letting herself open up to people that she had only known a day and yet she was being very careful and really waiting to see of they could be trusted. I admired her for her brains for she was clearly very smart.

"So, C.J. when is your birthday?" I said, trying to get her to talk to me.

"July 21st."

"Oh that was not long ago, now was it? Happy late birthday! Did you know that is my dad's birthday is on the same day as yours?" She murmured a small thank you and shook her head.

"You know, it is tradition for a witch that is starting school to get an owl, cat or toad; and seeing as how your birthday was so recently, well I think that it is only fair that I purchase you an owl for a present. Oh ad I don't want you to pay me back, it is a present. Would you like that?" she looked up at me and gave me a huge smile. It was the first one I had actually seen that big.

I was excited; I was actually getting somewhere in becoming friends with her. Even though I had only known her for a short period of time, I already felt like she was one of my best friends. I didn't know if she felt that way, but she would soon, I guarantee that.

"You mean I could have my own pet? You would get it for me? Oh! Thank you Albus! Thank you!! Of course I will pay you back! Thank you!" she gave me a very quick hug and before I had a chance to hug her back she had pulled away and was looking at the ground almost like she thought I was going to get mad at her for giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I won't to that again, but thank you again." I just looked at her and a wave of sadness crashed over me. She thought I was mad at her for hugging me. I gave her a big smile and said,

"What is there to be sorry about? Come on; let's go get you an owl!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside to look for an owl.

I am not sure where Neville got away too.

**C.J.'s POV**

I was feeling happier than I had in a long time. Well actually, ever. I finally made friends. I just hoped that they would stay my friends.

Anyway the reason I was so excited was because Albus was going to buy me an owl. ME!! He was going to buy ME AND OWL!! AHHHH! He really is a sweet boy.

We entered the animal shop. The first thing I thought when I entered was, it **smelled**. I will never think that my room smelled again. It was not really a bad stench, but more one that just smelled of animal droppings. I walked up and down the isles looking for an owl I liked.

Then after about five minutes of walking up and down isles I saw it; the perfect owl. It was a pure white owl with black specks everywhere. Then around its right eye was a crescent shaped scar, showing that it had been abused too.

I reached up to stroke it with my right hand, and then realized; Albus was still holding my hand, but I did not want to let go, so I lifted my left hand and was about to touch the owl when someone said from my left,

"I would not do that if I were you." Startled I stepped back into Albus then blushed and hid behind him instead. Hiding behind him worked pretty well too, for Albus was a good head taller than me.

"Why should she not touch the owl?" Albus demanded from the worker, I was not sure if he was angry or not. I was going to tell him that it was alright but Albus just smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Well Al" I looked at Albus in surprise. Al? How did he know his name? Albus looked at me and his eyes said that he would explain later.

"That owl that your girlfriend was about to touch" I blushed deeply again a tried to let go of his hand but Albus only held on tighter.

"Has bitten the last couple of costumers that tried to pet him."

"Oh, I see. Well thanks for the warning Ted. Hey, are you coming home for dinner tonight? Come on it will be fun! If it makes you want to come Vicky will be there!" Albus wiggled his eyebrows. He clearly knew this person named Ted. Ted grinned at Albus.

"Well if Vicky is going to be there well then I must simply go, than shouldn't I? Have you gone and gotten you wand yet?" Albus shook his head. That was the last thing we had not gotten yet.

"Well I get off in five, can I come?"

"Sure, I am going to buy C.J. an owl for her birthday then we can go. Oh by the way, C.J. this is my idiot c—well actually I do not know what he would be called, he is my dad's god child anyway though. This is Teddy, or Ted, he goes by either. Teddy, this is my** friend, **C.J." My heart soared, I was Albus' friend. I was going to scream for joy. I had a friend. I gave him a huge smile, which he returned.

"Only friend Al? You could have fooled me, after all you have not let go of her hand since you came in the store. Never the less I will get off your backs about it. So when did you meet?"

"Honestly?" Albus asked. Teddy nodded.

"This morning." Teddy looked surprised, and then gave Albus a huge grin. They started talking then and teasing each other like they were brother, and not wanting to interrupt their conversation I dropped Albus' hand and walked over to the owl.

"Hey, you're a pretty one aren't you?" it just looked at me and blinked once.

"Hey, you've been abused too haven't you? I know what it feels like too." It cocked its head to one side and listened to me talk softly to it. I slowly raised my hand not in the least bit afraid; after all I already have burses and scars, what difference is one more? He watched my hand very closely almost like he was reading my thoughts and deciding on whether or not he should protect him self or if I was trust worthy.

"Its alright, I wont hurt you. See I have scars just like you." I showed him the underside of my right arm. It studied my arm then cooed. I took this as an approval sign to go ahead and pet it. I slowly raised my hand and set it down. It cooed at me again and nipped at my finger. I giggled at him and continued stroking him.

"What should I name you huh? Every creature has to have a name. Hmm. What do you think? I really like Hero, we have both been through a lot which makes us hero's don't you think?" he hooted at me once again.

"Okay, Hero it is. Would you like to come home with me Hero?" he hooted again and nipped my finger affectingly. I giggled again then I realized it was silent behind me. I turned around keeping my hand still on my newly made friend to find Albus and Teddy staring at me.

"So the bird can make you laugh and I can't?" I giggled at the expression on his face.

"Finally, I make you laugh." I raised my eyebrows at him. He then waked over to me.

"Is he the one you want?" I nodded eagerly.

"Call him too you. And hold your arm out so he can land on it." I did as he said, and he flew off where he was sitting and on to my arm. I smiled at him and looked up at Albus who smiled back.

"Well C.J., you are a very interesting young woman. That bird has not liked anyone since he was brought here. Should I ring him up Al? Since it is my understanding that you are buying it yes?" Albus nodded.

The actually buying process took five minutes then Teddy shrunk all the bags I would need to take care of Hero. Professor Longbottom had already taken all of the other bags I had bought during the day. Speaking of him, I had not seen him in a while. I wonder where he went off to.

After I coaxed Hero into his cage we set off for Olivanders. I got to pick out our wands, which Albus explained to me was the thing that witches and wizards channeled their magical ability through. Of coarse we could do magic without our wands, but as we got older it got harder. If we wanted to continue to be able to do wandless magic we had to keep practicing it. Albus said his father could do wandless magic along with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He thought even his mother could do some. Of coarse it was easiest to do when we were feeling scared of angry which is why young wizards have such success in performing wandless magic.

Mr. Olivanders had Albus go first, saying that if he guessed right he would take longer. Evidently, all Potters had trouble finding the correct wand. James, Albus' older brother it took almost 6 wands before they found the right one. I sat down a chair away from Teddy, I did not know if I could trust him yet, and watched Albus try his first wand.

Olivanders POV

After an hour dealing with Albus and the muggle born C.J., such a sweet girl, she apologized several times each after she broke something. It was almost like she was afraid I was going to hurt her because she broke something. Ha like I had never had anything broken in this shop before.

Finally after three wands for the girl and eight for Albus, he set a new record for the Potters. The most was with James Potter the first, and he only tried seven.

Albus' wand turned out to be an Oak Wood 1 Unicorn hair 8 inches long. While C.J.'s was Oak Wood 2 Unicorn hairs from the same unicorn, and 7 inches long. Both very powerful wands and they were brother wands. Whenever that happened they always turned on each other creating two enemy wizards, or on the opposite end of the spectrum, they fell in love. Right now in this situation, I was not really sure which would happen, but I would be watching.

**C.J.'s POV again**

Today I found out two things. One: not all guys are bad and that I can trust most of them. Albus and the Potters are some of the guys I can trust. I am pretty sure they are my friends but I have to keep my guard up to avoid any possible unnecessary pain. The second thing I learned was that today for the first time in my like I found out what it was like to be loved. I could not wait to go back to school.

The night I got back from having the best day of my life, I had the worst night of my life. That night was the worst my father had ever beaten me. I will not give you the gruesome details, but I will have those scars for the rest of my life. That night my father was as drunk as he had ever been, and he threw a beer bottle at me, he probably would have killed me if he did not pass out first.

**So longest chapter so far right? So how did you like it? I had so much fun writing it. So please please please please let me know what you thought in that box down there . . . I'll have the next chapter up soon! Love u guys!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Train Ride

**HEY GUYS!!! IM BACK! That wait wasn't so bad now was it?? Well I wont keep you form reading long . . . REVIEW!!!**

Today I was going to school. I could escape all the pain coming from my father and maybe my injures would heal now. I was so excited I was going to see my friends, and I know that Hero was excited to get out of his cage. My only worry was, I was excited to see Rose, Lily, and Albus, but would they be just as excited to see me. I had no idea if they would remember me or not and I was nervous. Would I have to start all over again?

Most of my injuries from the other night are healed, well the ones my mother could heal with out being too obvious to my father that she was healing me. Yes you heard me correct. My mother came up here after the _night_ and healed all the injures she could. I would still have scars but I was not in as much pain as I could have been. When she was with me, she kept apologize to me over and over again about how she had been such a horrible mother, and how she had never been there for me. I think I forgave her mostly, I knew she meant it.

Professor Longbottom or Harry was supposed to pick me up and take me to the train station. In fact they were going to be in about ten minutes. OH MY GOSH!!! Breathe C.J., breath. I was SO excited.

"GIRL! GET DOWN HERE!" I scrambled down the stairs my trunk and owl tumbling behind me, my hair was in my face and I was out of breath. Ouch, I had bumped my side where I had one of my worst injuries from the other night. It was a scar running from just under my ribcage to my hip, from where my dad had cut me with a ragged rusty knife. It did not help that there was a bruise surrounding it.

I was dressed in one of the new outfits with most of my hair down. My mom had helped me with my hair, I know, I was shocked too. She had pulled a couple of strands away from my face and was held back with a clip, the rest of my hair was left tumbling down my shoulders.

For my outfit I was wearing dark denim capris and a shirt that was v necked not only very form fitting but also was very personality fitting. It said on the front, _Miss Invisible. _

I quickly walked into the kitchen dragging my trunk and owl behind me.

"Are you ready girl?" I looked down at the ground, not looking my father in the eye and not answering him. Duh I was ready but I was not going to say that or I would be smacked.

"Answer me girl." Troy growled.

"Yes, I am ready."

Wham. I gasped at the impact.

"Yes sir." My father growled. Suddenly I had the urge to stand up to him and put him in his place. After all what did I have to lose, my life? He would not kill me right before I was going to go away.

So I took a huge risk and before I could stop my self I said,

"You don't have to call me sir, Girl will do just fine." He just stood their looking at me, I was surprised that I did not see smoke coming out of his ears.

"What did you say to me?" he asked in a low deep snarl. I shifted my weight knowing I was in for it this time.

He lifted his hand up and it was about to come in contact with my head when we heard my mother say,

"Right this way, she is just in the kitchen." My father stopped abruptly and put his hand down then scrambled away from me, acting like nothing had happened. I knew I would pay for what I said later.

I turned to the door where we had heard my mother's voice, and soon enough she came in followed by a man. He had bleached blond hair and dark blue eyes. I had no idea who this man was. It was scary.

"C.J., long time no see. Did you enjoy the rest of your break?" I nodded my head. Even if I had, which I had not I would have nodded and said I had a good time. Hero hooted at me almost as if to say, _liar_.

"Well that's good." The young man in front of me chuckled.

"I take it you don't know who I am; you're looking at me with a puzzled expression on your face. Al told me that this would happen. He says I change my appearance way too often. I had a lot of fun with this when I was at school. Good times. Let's see if this helps you." At the mention of Albus' name I tilted my head to the side and stared at him curiously.

"Watch this." Then suddenly his hair was green and eyes were hazel. He looked like the man from the owl shop that was Albus' cousin or whatever. What was his name? I tilted my head to the side and then remembered who he was.

"Teddy?"

"Good job!" he looked at his watch and said

"Well squirt, we should be going. Harry will be wondering where we are so," he waved his wand and my trunk shrunk. "Hold on tight to your bird and with the other hand don't let go of my arm. You know the drill. So let us go forth. I want to see my girl." I looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head and he turned on his heel and I was being squeezed. Then just like that it was over.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a parking lot. He looked around and un-shrunk my trunk then he grabbed my hand and pulled me along side of him just chattering to me about how much fun I was going to have and all the things I had to do before the year was over.

Teddy stopped abruptly.

"Now watch carefully. If you are confused just wait, I'll be back." He handed me a piece of paper that said, Platform 9 3/4. Then he walked over to the wall that on the left side said 9 and the on the right said 10. Then he looked around and casually leaned on the wall. I blinked, he was gone. I shook my head. No I was not seeing things. He had just disappeared.

"Teddy? Um where did you go? Come on. This is not funny!" I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"So he got you too huh?" I spun around and James Albus' older brother was leaning against the wall. I just looked at him.

"Come on, I'll get you onto the platform. Follow me closely. Here I'll take your trunk." He grabbed my trunk from me and said

"Now your first time it is easier to get a running start. It helps, trust me. Now it is quite simple, all you have to do is run straight at the middle of the wall and you'll get onto the platform. Watch." He ran straight at the wall and was gone. Gosh! He did it to me too. Now I had no idea how to get on the platform. Did he really expect me to be so stupid as to hurt myself? My dad took care of that for me. Someone would have to retrieve me so I decided to wait by the wall till someone came and got me. I put my foot against the wall, but when I did not feel my foot make contact with the wall I looked down. My leg was resting on the wall but my foot was nowhere to be seen. I gasped and put it down. I gasped again, it was back.

Cautiously I picked up Hero.

"Teddy, James? Okay guys this is really not funny!" I looked at my owl.

"You think?" he just hooted in response. So I took my right hand and set it on the wall and pushed. It went through easily. My eyes went wide and I pulled it out. All of the sudden a hand appeared and grabbed my hand and pulled me through.

"Finally it took you long enough. Did you really think I was playing a prank on you? My father and Albus would kill me. Come on. We have to get seats on the train." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

After walking about ten feet he stopped so abruptly I ran into him. I opened my mouth to tell him to warn me next time but he just shushed me.

"Look." He pointed to a snogging couple by the wall. I looked at him puzzled at why I would care about two people snogging by a wall. By the looks of it, they were getting pretty heavy.

"That's Teddy and Vicky." Oh okay.

"Shhh. Come on."

"James you're not going to—"

"Hey Teddy!! What 'cha' doing?" I smacked my head. _Owe, that hurt, note to self, don't hit your own head._ He did do it. Gosh he knows no privacy rules.

"Go away James I'm busy." Somewhere behind/in front of Teddy came a giggle.

"I can see that. But who are you snogging?"

"You know who I'm snogging. Now go away." Teddy said without turning around.

"Why?"

"GOSH JAMES!! I am wishing Vicky a good bye; I am not going to see her till Christmas! GO AWAY!" James just laughed as Teddy started snogging Vicky again.

"Now I know why you did not go back for C.J."

"Good bye, James!" James just laughed again and pulled me along.

"I can't believe you interrupted them." I shook my head at him.

"It's all in good fun, C.J. Oh look there are my folks."

"James, where have you been?"

"Guess who I ran into by the barrier?"

"Hey C.J.! Did you miss us?" I was engulfed in a hug by Rose, Lily, and Albus. I giggled, but it was not really funny anymore. One I could not breathe and two they were hurting some of my many bruises.

"If I say yes will you let me go?"

"Yes, good gosh let the girl breathe." They chuckled at me but released me anyway.

"Okay guys you'll never guess who me and C.J. saw with Vicky over by the barrier **snogging**."

"C.J. and I, James."

"Teddy and Vicky! They were **snogging **mum!" he continued like he had not heard his mother correct him.

"Are you honestly that surprised, James? It was bound to happen sooner or later." Harry said.

"He said he was just _seeing her off_."

"Wait, you interrupted them? You are so like Ron" Ginny just shook her head at him.

"Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if they got married? Teddy really would be part of the family then." Rose said to Lily.

"Ya! Hey Teddy could move in, I could share a room with Al. What do you say dad?"

"You and Albus share a room when I want the house demolished." I giggled. Albus looked over at me and grinned.

"Go on now you must go get seats on the train." Rose dragged me off to go get seats after we said good bye to Lily.

I heard Harry say to Ginny as we were leaving, "I have not seen my cousin or his little girl yet. Should I be worried?" then I saw Ginny smack Harry's chest as he laughed.

Ten minutes later and Rose and I were sitting in the first empty compartment we had found, quickly finding out that I was claustrophobic.

"Where do you suppose Al is?" I just looked up from the window and shrugged.

"I am going to go find him. Do you want to come with?"

"No, I'll just stay here with the stuff." Rose nodded understandingly and left.

About 3 minutes after Rose left a little girl popped her head in.

"Um, I am sorry, do you mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

"No, come on in. It is just me and my two other friends, Albus and Rose in here with me." She nodded and set down her stuff.

"My name is May Dursley. What's yours?"

"Oh my name is Caroline Digby, but please don't call me that. Just call me C.J., I like that much better." I was proud of myself; I was not feeling as shy to this girl. I was not sure what it was about her, but I knew that we would get along very well. She nodded and it was silent for a while. I was trying to figure out where I had heard her name before but was drawing a blank.

May was a very pretty girl. No taller than me, with blue highlights in her black hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She also had the coolest eyes; they were a stormy gray that had a sparkle to them that just made you like her.

After about 5 minutes of the silence the compartment door slid open reveling Rose and Albus.

"I found him. He was bugging James, if I had not come Albus would not have made it to the school." I giggled at them.

"Oh! Who are you? My name is Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

"Albus Potter? Are you Harry Potter's son?" he looked like he was going to say duh but in stead said

"Yea I am" well at least he had manners.

"Oh good, my father told me to find you or James and that you, on your fathers orders would make sure I did not get lost, you see, I am May Dursley. Harry Potter is my Dad's cousin."

"Oh you're May? I've heard a lot about you. It is nice to finally meet you."

For the remainder of the ride we played exploding snap, which they taught to me, and just talked about random things. By the time we got to the castle I was shaking I was so nervous about what was ahead of me.

**Meghan Digby's POV**

My little girl had left two hours ago. She would be safe, but me and my son, whole different matter. I knew what I had to do to keep them both safe. I knew where I could go but did not know if I would be welcome. I just had to wait until my husband went out to refill his liquor stash. That meant I had two to three hours at the most to get every thing I needed to leave.

I knew what my plan was; I had been forming it since my daughter had gotten her letter. Now all I had to do was to perform it. That in its self was the hard part.

**So what did you think of the chapter??? Kind of short I know but the next one will be too, but I really like the next chapter, it adds plot! So review and I will get it up much quicker!**


	6. No Reins!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! I have been REALLY busy!! Thanks for all who reviewed!!!! This is one of the shortest chapters I have written; sorry about that but the next chapter will be longer! There is a song to go with this chapter if you want to check it out. It is called **_**No Reins**__**by Rascal Flats**_** you may not like it, but it is where I got my base for this chapter. Read and Review!**

**3****rd**** POV**

Goodrich's Hollow was a town just like any other. It had houses, a cemetery, and churches. You name something that is in a normal town and they had it. The only different thing about this town as the population was 80% witches and wizards.

It was not often, because of this fact that you saw cars driving down the road at 3 in the afternoon. It was not an ugly car, but it was not overly expensive. It was a 2010 light green Mercadies. The driver of the car was an extremely young pretty woman. She had bleach blond wavy hair that was pulled into a messy pony tail and eyes that were bright blue eyes that had lost their happy sparkle. In the back seat was a little boy in a car seat fast asleep.

The car pulled into the driveway numbered 120. It was a pretty house and very well kept. The people who lived in this house were Mr. and Mrs. Scott. They were some of the nicest people on the block, and they had three kids June the oldest, 10, and then there was Kellie, who is 7, and the youngest is Samuel and he is 5. June was a year away from starting at the Hogwarts, and was very excited; she looked exactly like her mother with brown curly hair and a very soft face with her mother's bright hazel eyes. Kellie is the odd ball and has brown strait hair and a sharp face, making her look like her Grandma Ellen. Samuel has black curly hair and his face always has a smile on it. His eyes are bright blue and he has a chubby face, more like his father.

The woman got out of the car quickly and pulled her young son out and placed him on her hip, since he had just woken up. She then locked the doors and walked quickly up to the door then looked around with scared eyes. Once she had confirmed that there was no one out on the block she knocked three times in quick succession.

Behind the door the knock caused a stir in the house. There were a series of "I got it!" and "No I do!" but in the end there was one last voice that said, "I'll get the door, Kellie go find you father!" Then the door was opened to reveal a pretty woman, maybe early 30's with black hair and a toddler clinging to her legs.

When she saw who was at the door she gasped, and shock crossed her face.

"Meghan? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, let me in quickly." The blond looked over her shoulder fearfully before she stepped inside the house.

**1 hour before **

Meghan Digby was sitting at her bar in her kitchen writing a note the radio playing softly in the background. She knew that song, it was one of her favorites and until now she had never noticed how well it fit with her.

Meghan allowed her self to be lost in the lyrics. When she smiled it lit up her face. It had not done that in a while. She pat her foot to the beat. That was her in the song. Her daughter going to the school, Megan's school, the school where she had found her first love, her only love. That was what gave her the strength to break free, and leave the man she was practically forced to marry. She was finally leaving him. This was something her twin, Tyler, had told her she needed to do for ages.

_**Like painted wild mustang;**_

_**Flying out across the open range**_

_**Finally gets to live her life that way,**_

Her foot stopped tapping and a look of determination crossed her face. No more messing around; she was leaving this second. But what if—? No! She scolded her self. NO FEAR, she thought firmly. She shook her head to control her racing thoughts. She looked back down on her paper and continued writing.

Troy,

I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Now that _**my**_ daughter is finally safe I can leave and know that she will be safe, with people that love her. I trust that she will be well cared for, and not in any danger from you. I don't love you; I don't really think I ever did. But now I found the strength to break free. I have to go and find my self and I can't be afraid of you any longer.

Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. Don't think Taylor is still here either; he is with me safe and away from you. So this is good bye. The only thing you have to do is to sign the divorce papers. If you rip it up, well that is okay, you know that stamp you have with you signature on it, well I already sent that one to the law office. I am no longer Meghan Digby. I am Meghan Scott. Good bye. I am sorry. . . . . I think,

Meghan Scott

She placed it on the counter where she knew he would find it looked around the house once more, then picked up her baby and walked out.

**So how did you like it, do u like C.J.'s mother more now, did u pick up any of the hints??? If u did YEAH! I am not a failure after all, if not, o well all I have to say to that is, GO BACK TO SCHOOL!? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I have to say, my baby cousin, who's five, was looking over my shoulder while I was writing this and he helped me pick out all the names for the Scott's kids, so every one say "Thanks Merritt!". Just so you know this chapter is very important, so remember it. It adds plot. Well if you liked it Review! I NEED MORE. . . THEY HELP ME POST FASTER SO IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES REVIEW!!!! If you did not like it tell me why and I can make it better. But please no flame mail! If you don't like this story then don't read it! R&R!**


	7. The Sorting

**Okay so I am a horrible person its official . . . sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been REALLY busy!! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I would have hoped but o well! So if u review I promise that the next chapter will be up in less than 2 weeks . . . REVIEW!!! **

I was shaking as I stepped off the train and onto the platform walking towards the giant about half way down the platform.

"Don't fall in the lake now Al!" James said laughing as he walked over to carriages that did not have anything pulling them. My eyes got wide as I turned to Albus and said,

"_Lake?"_ He just shrugged, but I could tell James had gotten to him too.

"He is just trying to scare us, don't let him get to you, come on, lets go see Hagrid." Hagrid? I followed anyway Rose and May on either side of me Albus in the lead.

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus said waving to the giant.

"Alright Albus, Rose?" they both nodded.

"Who are your friends?"

"This is C.J." Albus waved in front of me and I flinched.

"Oops," he grinned sheepishly at me, knowing he had frightened me.

"Sorry C.J. and the other lovely lady to my right is May."

"Nice to meet you too, well what are you waiting for, get in a boat."

Albus climbed into a boat that was closest to Hagrid's and I huddled close to him. He looked at me and smiled as he took my hand and squeezed it.

As the boats started moving I held my breath and waited for the first site of the castle. Both Teddy and James said it was amazing. When the castle came into view I heard gasps all around me, including my own gasp. It was beautiful.

Albus and I looked at each other with excited eyes, and then we looked behind us to see Rose's and May's mouth hanging open staring up at the castle.

Once the boat got across the lake we followed Hagrid up to the doors where a stout short professor met us.

"First years this way." He said in his squeaky voice. I looked at Albus and he mouthed Professor Flitwick, charms. I did not know what that meant but I nodded anyway. He led us in front of two large double doors.

"Now through this door way you will find your self in the great hall. You will line up and I will call you by last name and you will place the hat on your head. He will sort you into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you in your houses they are you new home, good behavior will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. Alright, let's go. Your prefects will explain more."

He opened the doors and we filed in. There were a series of collective gasps though out us, even my mouth dropped open. The ceiling looked just like the midnight sky, I could tell it was the sealing because outside it was really windy, and if there had been no roof then everyone's hair would be blowing.

Professor Flitwick opened a long scroll with names on it and the sorting hat opened its mouth—and started singing! Well not really, it was really out of tune, but it was amazing for a hat. It sang about house unity and that was really it. The girl next to me smiled at me and said, "Cool isn't it? My older brother told me about all the songs he sings. Sings one every year. My name is Blake Lily Lailoken. What's yours?" The name was appropriate; she looked like a tom-boy. She was fairly pretty with curly dirty blond hair. She was a little taller than me but not by much. Her face was angular and had side bangs falling down the left side of her face to the edge of her jaw. But what really caught my attention were her eyes, the color looked like a sea green or blue but as I looked into them I could not make out the color. It was almost as if they were changing constantly. It was really cool.

"My name's Caroline but you can call me C.J."

"Nice to meet you C.J. What house do you want to be in? My older sister is in Hufflepuff, her twin and my older brother is in Ravenclaw and my mom was in Ravenclaw my dad was a Gryffindor. Personally I really want to be in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor just seems really stubborn and not at all me. And I really don't want to be in Hufflepuff. What about you?" She said that all really fast.

"Um, well I have not really thought about it, I am not sure what each house is like because I am a muggle born, so I don't really know I guess any. But I really want to be in a house with someone I know." At that Albus and Rose walked up to me May was right behind them.

"Hey C.J. who is this?"

"My name's Blake—" but she was cut off because the sorting hat had finished its song and names were being called.

"Brown, Jack." A small lanky boy scurried up and fell onto the stool. Once Professor Flitwick put the hat on his head it was silent for a few seconds then said

"Hufflepuff!"

"Baker, Grace!" the moment the hat touched her head the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

Emily Barns and Sara Bede were both sorted into Ravenclaw. Tom Cunning, Julie Carr, and Hailey Caw were all sorted into Hufflepuff, and Kate Davis was sorted into Slytherin.

"Digby, Caroline." My heart thudded, that was my name. I walked shakily up after a nudge from Rose and Albus. I quickly put the hat on my head and it fell over my eyes.

"_Hello C.J., you're a brave one,"_ I jumped at hearing a voice in my head. _"Its alright, I wont hurt you, just seeing what is in your head. You have a very grave past. I am very sorry. Hmm. . . . But where to put you? Loyal, kind, trusting, but very careful because of your past, you would do well in Ravenclaw, for you are extremely bright, you would do well in Slytherin and Gryffindor as well. But you would excel in Ravenclaw . . . Hmm where to put you. . . Ah yes you would do nicely there. .It better be—"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled to the whole hall. I took the hat off and went over to the Gryffindor table looking for a spot to sit.

"C.J.! Over here! Pop a squat!" James said to me. I laughed at him and sat down next to Victoire who was sitting across from James.

I watched all the other students including the girl named Blake, May, Albus, and Rose, as they were sorted. Blake got what she wanted and with in a couple of seconds of the hat being on her head the hat yelled Ravenclaw. May, Albus and Rose, were all thankfully sorted into Gryffindor. It had been a long day. James helped us find our way up to Gryffindor tower and said he would wait for us in the morning. It had been a long day.

**How did you like the chapter?? Was it good bad, horrible? Don't be afraid to be cruel, but no flames! Okay so I have some news. . . I have officially finished this story . . . there is about 7 chapters left and I think u are going to LOVE THEM. . . I know only 7 right that is really short but don't worry ur heads! There WILL be a sequel!! REVIEW!!**


	8. She Wouldn't Be Gone

**So it has been a long time since we have had a good disclaimer . . . so review and that keeps me happy. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's JK's job. . . I can't handle the fame! The only people who are mine are the characters u don't recognize from the books, which right now is only C.J. May and Blake! I also don't own the song this chapter is based off of . . . it is called She wouldn't Be Gone by Dirks Bentley so thanks to him for this chapter!**

**Troy POV**

I waked in after getting the refill on my bear stock.

"Meghan! Where are you woman! I'm hungry make me something to eat!!" I heard no response. Where was she? Oh she probably went to the store to get me food. Yes that was where she went.

I went into the kitchen to make me a snack till she got home to make me something real to eat when I saw it. Why was it there? She hardly ever left me a note. I walked over to read it and my heart skipped a beat.

Troy,

I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Now that _**my**_ daughter is finally safe I can leave and know that she will be safe, with people that love her. I trust that she will be well cared for, and not in any danger from you. I don't love you; I don't really think I ever did. But now I found the strength to break free. I have to go and find my self and I can't be afraid of you any longer.

Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. Don't think Taylor is still here either; he is with me safe and away from you. So this is good bye. The only thing you have to do is to sign the divorce papers. If you rip it up, well that is okay, you know that stamp you have with you signature on it, well I already sent that one to the law office. I am no longer Meghan Digby. I am Meghan Scott. Good bye. I am sorry. . . . . I think,

Meghan Scott

I almost laughed out loud when I finished her note. She couldn't leave me. She wouldn't. Would she? I ran upstairs to our room. It was a mess, she was gone. She was not joking. She warned me if I didn't change, she was leaving. I just didn't believe she would ever really walkout. God, I believe her now.

I grabbed the keys off the counter and dialed up a number up in my phone. It was her number. It went straight to voice mail. She probably would get all her numbers changed too. This was not good.

Then I called her mother; she laughed in my face, congratulated me for holding on to her for this long. She thought her daughter was right in leaving me and even if she had seen her she would never tell.

I cried like a baby to her two best friends, if they've seen her, they are not saying. Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it's not too late. All I want to do is fix my mistakes, find her beg her for one more try.

Until then I'll be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway. I'll be calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be. Going any place she might go, beating on the dash board screaming her name out the window. If I had loved her this much all along, maybe, she wouldn't be gone.

If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish, thought about her more, thought about me less; joked and made her laugh, held her when she cried—A little more that. . . Maybe I. . .

I pulled into a gas station going to go inside and look for her, when I remembered her note. She never really loved me, she never would. She might not be gone if I had done all those things, but she would never love me. It was useless.

I pulled out and drove back home, one solitary tear falling down my face. That was the only I would cry for her, she mattered no more.

**Scratch what I said earlier about chapter 6 being the shortest chapter I have written. This is the shortest. Sorry about that, but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! I promise! REVIEW! **


	9. First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar is not mine. Only C.J. , Blake and May are mine everything else is JK's and other people. . . **

**C.J.'s POV**

The bright light was what woke me up. At first, I was confused. I knew that my attic was not bright, but then I remembered that I was at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed this to not be a dream.

A redhead popped her head in and said, "Why are you just laying in bed? Come on! Come on, come on!" She was jumping up and down now. "It's the first day of classes! Up!" I just laughed at her enthusiasm and knew that this was not a dream. I pulled the covers off myself and grabbed my robes to get a quick shower. Let's just say that getting up and getting a shower every morning was not going to be a hard thing.

I put my long red hair in a knot at the top of my head so it would not get wet, as I didn't have time to dry it, then I hopped in the shower and dressed quickly in my uniform. Right about now, I was so excited that I was shaking. I skipped into the room and saw Rose and May sitting on the bed waiting for me. There were two other girls in the room, who I assumed were our other room mates. They looked up from the mirror they were currently fussing over. I smiled at them. They just glared back, stuck their noses up in the air, and walked out.

Well then, I don't think I will be getting along with them. Did I do something?

"Don't mind them. They did the same thing to us, and the whole time you were in the shower they were talking about how cute James Potter is. I mean, this is my cousin we are talking about!" She smirked when she said this, and May laughed. I was not sure if I was supposed to laugh or not. Oh well.

Rose continued "Anyway, we are not going to get along. I think their names were Morgan and Patricia."

"Morgan and Patricia?" I snorted.

"I know, right?" said May.

"Come on! Breakfast and schedules await us! EEP!!" Rose said as she skipped out of the room. May and I followed her, shaking our heads.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we saw Albus and James waiting for us.

"What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your schedules? Come on! We don't have time for dilly-dallying!"

"Only you would say that, Rose. And I do believe that you are the only one excited to receive your schedule," James said with a smirk on his face. We laughed as Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, May, C.J, did you sleep well?" James said.

"Yeah. Have you ever met girls with the names Patricia and Morgan?" May asked.

"I don't think so, and I don't think I would forget that name. Why?"

"They're the other girls in our room, and they have HUGE crushes on you! I thought that was really funny, and I think they are going to start a James Potter fan club, so you better watch out."

"Great!" The look on his face, however, clearly showed that this fact was not at all great. I just laughed at his expense.

By that time, we had reached the Great Hall. As we walked in and sat down, my mind traveled back to earlier this morning when I was taking a shower.

FLASHBACK

I knew this was unusual, James was telling me that most letters were delivered at breakfast. So for Hero to deliver me a letter right now, I knew it must be important. I quickly pulled the letter off my owl and let him fly away again. Then I noticed what was written on the front.

_C.J._

It was my mother's handwriting. I quickly opened the letter.

_My darling daughter,_

_I have so much to say, and yet can't seem to find the words to say it. First of all, I have to apologize; I hope someday you will be able to find in your heart room to forgive me for all the pain I have put you through. I do love you ever so much. All that I have put you through has been what I thought at the time would be for your own good. Now I know how wrong I was to put you through it all. I should have done many things that I never did, but I can't look on the past anymore. What's done is done, and I know you will understand some day. I won't tell you where I am; only that I have left your father and you will be safe now. You don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore, it won't happen. But, I have done enough for now. I imagine that this is weird, you have thought I hated you all your life, but I promise, if your father knew I loved you as much as I do, you would never have survived. Please just trust me on that. _

_I'm going to give you some advice; don't push people away. Not everyone wants to hurt you like your father. People make mistakes and you have to forgive them if you truly love them. Last, always follow your heart no matter where it leads you. I failed to do that in my life and look where it has landed me. I love you. If you ever need advice, send your owl. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always try to be in your life should you need me. Once again, I ask your forgiveness, but I know that is a lot to ask. I love you. You will do amazing at Hogwarts._

_Your mother, Meghan_

_P.S. Congratulations in making Gryffindor. I am ever so proud. That is the house your uncle, my twin, was in. I myself was in Ravenclaw, but that is a story for another time._

I was not sure what to think. What did that mean? She had left my dad—for my protection. I was abused. How was that protection? Where was I going to go this summer? How was I going to survive if my mother was not there to protect me?

I was really confused. She loved me and was a witch. I had to find out who my uncle was. She wanted me to forgive her. Why would my dad kill me if I was his child? Maybe I wasn't his child? No, I was defiantly his child. I quickly pocketed the letter and decided not to tell anyone about it. I had a feeling that if I did, something bad would happen.

End Flashback

"C.J. are you in there?" May was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry. I zoned out. What are we talking about?" I looked over at Albus and smiled to get his questioning look off his face. As they started talking again, I zoned out and nodded at the appropriate times, still thinking about the letter.

"Oh! Look, Neville is handing out schedules." Albus said.

"Albus! We're at school; we can't call him Neville. He is Professor Longbottom. Don't you forget it." Rose scolded him as I laughed.

I turned to Albus. "What does Professor Longbottom teach?"

"Oh, Neville teaches Herbology, which is studying plants. It's really boring. He's the head of Gryffindor house, too, so that's why he's handing out our schedules." At that time, James came up to Albus.

"Here, Al. Mom sent you a letter." James read the schedule that Neville had just handed him.

"Oh potions first! That sucks for you Al. Don't worry, C.J., you'll probably have it with him." I just looked at him and shook my head. Then I noticed my schedule was the exact same as May's, Rose's and Albus'. That was a very good thing; at least if we got lost, we would get lost all together. I glanced down at my schedule. Oh! We get to learn to fly! That sounds exciting.

"Come on people, let's go to potions!" Rose exclaimed.

"How do we get there?" I asked her.

"That's a very good question C.J.! James, how **do **we get there?" Rose asked sweetly.

"I shall show you but only because I have to protect C.J. or else mom and dad will kill me. So pay attention now children."

James started marching forward.

"James, I would rather get lost than follow you if you are going to walk like that." Albus said.

"Well then!" James started walking normally.

Okay, I'll admit that I really didn't try hard in potions, but I was being careful and following all the directions! I really did. You know what? I blame Albus for this. Yes, that is what I shall do. It is all Albus' fault. But then again, it was really funny. Maybe I'll do better next time. Next time I shall pair with Rose and NOT blow up a potion. Although the potions master, Professor Pigg (That is her real name, not a name made up by the students because of what she looks like), found our potion rather humorous. She said that we tried making an Aloof Potion; what ever that is.

Sadly, Herbology was not as entertaining as Potions. But Professor Neville, I mean Longbottom, did show us some interesting plants (not really, I'm just a suck up). Truthfully, Herbology was dead boring. I think even the plants were bored, no offence to Professor Longbottom. But remember the girl, Blake? Well she was in there, and I was seated right next to her. I got to know her a lot better, and she's pretty cool. We have a lot in common, and my first assumption was right, she is a total tomboy. I think we will be good friends. So far, she hasn't made too many friends, so I said she could sit at our table to meet more people. She doesn't really like the girls in her dorm.

After that we headed to lunch, we being Albus, Rose, May, Blake and I. After lunch we had charms with the Ravenclaws, so I sat with Blake on one side, Albus on the other, and May and Rose behind us. Out of all the classes today, I have to say Charms was my favorite. I got the spell within 5 minutes of the beginning of class and received 20 points for Gryffindor! That was really cool. I think I'm going to enjoy Charms. Although, I can't say the same for Albus and Blake. You really can't blame them though; they gave us all a great laugh. Albus managed to turn his hair pink. I am not sure how he did that; we weren't even working on a color spell. But anyway, Professor Flitwick took half of class to change Albus' hair back because the feather we were working with kept shooting out sparks and whacking him on the head whenever he came close to him. Blake, well she was a whole different story. She blew up her feather, and I think the tips of my hair are still singed, but it was still really funny. It took Rose about 10 minutes to get the spell, so I'm still the best, which is exciting. May almost got it, but some Ravenclaw behind her who kept blowing up his feather distracted her. Poor May.

After that we went to flying class with the Slytherins. I really don't like them much; they're really rude. One of them kept bragging about stuff that his—I really don't even know. Albus just told me to ignore them. But—oh! Flying, it was completely amazing! It was so much fun! I can't get enough of it. Maybe, if I'm lucky I will get a broom this summer, so I can fly whenever I want! Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?

Madame Hoop, the Quiditch teacher, placed us all in two rows. I was next to Rose, and May was next to her. I was across from a Slytherin girl that kept sneering at me. I don't think she likes me very much; why, I will never know. Albus was next to a boy named Scorpius. Isn't that a constellation? Whatever, Albus and him throughout most of the lesson were trying to see who could glare at the other for the longest. It was quite interesting, and Rose seemed to notice this but didn't do anything. She instead glared at her broom. She must not like flying because she looked terrified when Madame Hoop told us to mount our brooms.

Then, once we got to the actual flying part, some Slytherin broke his broom in half and fell from a great height. How that happened I will never know. As she went away to take the boy to the hospital wing (just for precautions), Albus and Scorpius decided to see who could fly higher. Rose yelled at him, but he didn't listen. They flew up high then started doing who knows what. Rose was so angry she almost went up there but decided better of it, so I went up instead. She said that was a bad idea, but I didn't listen to her. Oh flying all the way up there, it was so much fun! I felt free almost forgot why I went up there. I eventually got the boys down in one piece. Unfortunately, we got caught, so today in flying class I got my first ever DETENTION! Haha, oops! Oh well, it was for a good cause. Of course, afterward we got an earful from Rose about how we could have been expelled and all sorts of stuff. Personally, I don't think we would have gotten expelled. I mean, we were just flying. That was the class we were in, so how much trouble can we get in for practicing what we were being taught? After I told Rose this, she shut up.

When we got to dinner, James and his friend Fred came up to us. Evidently, Fred is Albus' cousin too. How many cousins does he have exactly?

"Hey Al! We heard you got your first ever detention! Man! You beat us; we didn't get a detention till the third day! We're going to have to watch our backs, James, or before we know it they're going to be passing us by with the most detentions record!" After that they walked away laughing, and Rose just shot them a disapproving glance.

"Don't let them bother you, Rosie! Vic and I have been trying to control those boys since they came here. It is not worth it. Personally, I think that you deserved Rose's scolding, Al. Your first day and already a detention! I mean, really!" Dominique shook her head and moved down the table.

We sat down and Blake came to sit by us.

"Who was that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, that was our cousin Dominique. But everyone calls her Dom. She's a prefect this year." Another cousin?

"How many cousins do you have Albus? Because so far I have counted Rose, Fred, Dominique, Victoire, Molly; Am I missing anyone?" Albus and Rose just laughed at me.

"Honestly C.J., I think that half of Gryffindor house is made up of Weasley/Potters. We have a lot of cousins. My mother has six brothers who are still living and out of those brothers, five of them had kids. All of them had two or more kids. Now do you see why we have so many cousins? I shall tell you more about it all later, because I think if I told you right now you would just get really confused." I just nodded at him, but now I was curious. I wanted to know more, but I guess that would have to be for another time.

After dinner, we went back up to the common room. Our detention was scheduled for that coming Friday. Before I went to bed, I took a shower, washed my hair, and decided to write back to my mother.

_Meghan, I mean Mom,_

_It's going to take time to get used to calling you that. I've grown up my whole life thinking that you hated me, so to just turn around and start calling you mom is going to be different for me; but I shall try. I'm really going to try to get to know you, and overtime trust you. After all, everyone deserves second chance. But, where do I start? I am really confused about everything that you told me. First I will ask you if Troy would have killed me if he thought you really did love me, does that mean that I am not his child? Are you a witch; is your twin a wizard? What is his name? Did you know that I would have money left over? All this time you loved me, couldn't you have My last question is, I have grown up my whole life thinking you hated me; how am I to be sure that you don't really hate me and that this is not a joke?_

_I guess the only way you will be able to answer that question is by earning my trust. I shall try to be open and I will try really hard to trust you, but your actions will show me that. I would really like to trust you and have a mother, so we'll work on it together too, okay!!? I want you to know that I have forgiven you, so you need to work on forgiving yourself; it will help you earn my trust if I know you have forgiven yourself. Don't worry about me not trusting you too much; I have to work on that with everyone. The first step to forgiving yourself is knowing you did what you thought was right for the time, and I forgive you totally for that. I truly believe that if you had not done what you did, I would not be here today! So thank you! _

_Your Daughter,_

_C.J._

After I finished writing, I handed the letter to Hero and watched him fly over the horizon. I fell asleep excited about the adventures that would come tomorrow.

The first week flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for our detention. That would be interesting. I believe that Albus and Scorpius do not like each other for whatever reason. I just hoped that they would not get into another fight. Albus and I did not receive another detention after the first day, but I am sure if Albus and Scorpius are involved, another one will soon follow.

Albus nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, detention." He said grimly.

"It'll be fun!" I said, trying to cheer him out. He only replied with a small smile.

We had only been at school for a week, and we already knew our way around the castle. Albus and I found many short cuts, with the help from the Marauders Map that we stole from James. It was Harry's first but then he gave it to Teddy, and Teddy gave it to James. And, well James did not want to part from it when Albus asked for it, so he stole it. James hasn't noticed yet. How, I am not sure.

When we arrived in Filch's office we were nearly late, and Scorpius was already there. There was also one other person in there, Blake. I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged as if to say, later.

"You are going to be cleaning the trophy room by hand. No magic. Hand over your wands!" Filch said. We did as we were told and followed the hobbling Filch to the Trophy Room. The buckets were already there, and Filch instructed us to start cleaning and that he would be back around 11.

Let's just say that cleaning the trophy room was fun. I thought Detentions were supposed to be punishment? Oh well.

Filch was not very happy when he came back and found us all covered from head to toe in water and bubbles, laughing, with the trophy room spotless aside from us.

Scorpius called a truce because, in quotes of Albus, "You can't be all that bad. I mean, you are in Gryffindor. Lets be friends, it'll bug our parents!" Well, now you know how we all ended up covered in soapy bubbles. I don't think we'll all have the same detention again.

**PLEASE READ IMPROTANT! : Well, what did you think?? There was an extra long chapter to make up for the short last chapter and a long wait. Sorry about that. I have good news and bad. The good news is I only have two more chapters to write and this story will be complete. So updates will be fast (that is as long as I have reviews). The bad news is there are only four chapters left! I know I know horrible but I promise you will LOVE these last four chapters! There are many twists and turns that you will not expect! So it is going to be worth it!! OH WAIT! THERE IS MORE GOOD NEWS!! There's going to be sequel!!! YAY!! You can say it "Peanut butter you are an amazing author!!" And since I am such an amazing author you should review!! Tell me what you though of the chapter and what should happen next, I would love your input! **


	10. All Hallows Eve

**C.J. POV**

I was sitting on my bed finishing up my homework. I had now been at Hogwarts for a total of one month and twenty-seven days. Not that I was counting or anything. It was October and evidently it is one of the schools favorite times. It has to do with a holiday called All Hallows Eve. I don't really understand it but I pretend to when ever they talk to me about it. The whole castle was decorated in floating candles and pumpkins and things that are supposed to be scary. James pulled a prank almost every day this month that has to do with Halloween.

I looked up from my work when I heard the door opening.

"C.J.! Look what I found in the library!!" Rose said coming in with Blake, and May. It said Cinderella on the front.

"Umm, congratulations Rose, I think. I would be better off if I actually knew what you were holding up. But I really don't care because it probably has to do something with magic's history and normally I would be content listening about it because I actually don't mind your ranting but I have to finish the transfiguration homework. Would you help? I have no idea where Albus is." Albus always helped me with my transfiguration homework

"Haha nice try C.J. This is actually a muggle fairy tale that children are told by their parents. My mom told me this one so many times as I was growing up, it was my favorite. But this is the Egyptian Cinderella where the Cinderella that everyone tells now days came from! I can't wait to read it, but you have never heard of it? How deprived you are!" She Blake and May ran over and plopped on my bed.

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but put away the homework it is not due for another two days, this is more important!" May, Blake and I stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" May asked.

"Oh I get it. This is another one of James pranks and is going to shock the entire Hogwarts population by bringing Teddy into school and pretend to be her while Rose is locked in the Room of Requirement. Teddy don't do that, we would have to take Rose to the hospital wing." May nodded her head. Rose just laughed at us.

"No seriously, May you get while im saying this right? Of course you will be finishing the homework first thing after we get done or tomorrow morning which ever comes first."

"Alright that sounds more like you. And you are right this story is an important moment in child history! We must tell it to her!" Blake said.

"Are you ready for the story of your life time?"

"Umm, sure." I flicked my wand performing a nifty charm that I learned by researching extra spells in the library; for I was a lazy arse so I learned the placement charm. Also, because I love charms so much I, in my free time, have completed first year requirements for the subject.

And with that, they told me the story of Cinderella. I absolutely fell in love with the story. It is almost like this story was written for me, and that it was something that I would look upon when ever I needed a boost up. Just the fact that Cinderella has to deal with her horrible step-mother, and do everything for her, reminds me kind of how I am beaten by my father. Not indirectly but we both have to deal with our own misfortune. Now I just have to wait for my prince and a ball.

After they told me that story, they each shared with me some of their favorite fairy tales.

"You know, the lives we live are fairy tales to all muggles? I though that was really cool." We all nodded our heads.

"You know what my favorite fairy tale is?"

"What is it Blake? We all know now that Rose likes Cinderella along with C.J., May likes Alice in Wonderland. What do you like?

"The three little pigs, I don't know what it is about it. But before we came in the room my favorite was Snow white, but it is just something about this bed." She started jumping on it. It reminds me of it. "Let me tell you the story children." Blake got in the center of the room and began her tale.

"Once upon a time in a fare away land!" she threw her arms wide and sang that line, we giggled at her theatrics.

"There were little piggies. C.J, May, and Rose. Blake was the name of their mother, and these three little piggies wanted to escape the home and explore the world!

All summer long, they roamed through the woods and over the plains, playing games and having fun. None were happier than the three little pigs, and they easily made friends with everyone except the Slytherins, but no one really likes them anyway. Wherever they went, they were given a warm welcome, but as summer drew to a close, they realized that folk were drifting back to their usual jobs, and preparing for winter. Autumn came and it began to rain. The three little pigs started to feel they needed a real home. Sadly they knew that the fun was over now and they must set to work like the others, or they'd be left in the cold and rain, with no roof over their heads. They talked about what to do, but each decided for herself.

The laziest little pig, that is you C.J, said she'd build a straw hut.

'It will only take a day,' she said. The others disagreed.

'It's too fragile," they said disapprovingly, but she refused to listen, because you know how Gryffindors are, stubborn. The second one, that's you May, was not quite so lazy and she went in search of sticks, lots and lots of sticks.

'Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!" It took her two days to nail them together. But the third little pig was very bossy and a lovable know-it-all, that's you Rose, did not like the wooden house.

'That's not the way to build a house!' she said. 'It takes time, patience and hard work to build a house that is strong enough to stand up to wind, rain, and snow, and most of all, protect us from the wolf!'

So the days passed by, and Rose was determined to show you that she was right.

"Why are you working so hard? Why don't you come and play?" But the stubborn bricklayer pig just said "no".

'I shall finish my house first. It must be solid and sturdy. And then I'll come and play!' she said. 'I shall not be foolish like you! For she who laughs last, laughs longest!'"

"Yes that does sound like something she would say doesn't it?" We all were laughing really hard at Blake's story.

"Ahem, not done yet!" We laughed and let her continue.

"Any way like I was saying. Where was I? Ah yes; it was the wisest pig that found out about the hideous evil wolf coming to the neighborhood. Along came the wolf, scowling fiercely at the laziest pig's straw hut.

'Little piggy come out come out, so I can laugh at your hideousness and you can admire my beauty, and then of course we will talk!!'

'Not by the hair of my on chiney chin chin! I would rather hurl! C.J. said to the big ugly wolf.

'If you don't, I shall huff and puff and blow your house down!' She screamed!

'No! Looking at your ugly face could kill me!! I shall not come out by the hair of my chiney chin chin!' C.J. yelled. The wolf growled angrily, and puffing out her chest, she took a very deep breath. Then she blew with all her might, right onto the house. And all the straw the silly pig had heaped against some thin poles, fell down in the great blast. Excited by her own cleverness and ability to do that without actually breaking a nail, the wolf did not notice that C.J had slithered out from underneath the heap of straw, and was dashing towards May's wooden house. When she realized that C.J was escaping, the wolf grew wild with rage.

'Come back!' she roared, trying to catch the pig as she ran into the wooden house. The other little pig greeted her sister, shaking like a leaf.

'I hope this house won't fall down! Let's lean against the door so she can't break in!'

Outside, the wolf could hear the little pigs' words. Starving as she was, at the idea of a two course meal, she rained blows on the door.

'Open up! Open up! I only want to speak to you! And for you to admire my beauty!'

Inside, the two sisters wept in fear and did their best to hold the door fast against the blows. Then the furious wolf braced himself a new effort: she drew in a really enormous breath, and went ... WHOOOOO! The wooden house collapsed like May's attempt at Herbology.

Luckily, Rose had been watching the scene from the window of her own brick house, and she rapidly opened the door to her fleeing sisters. And not a moment too soon, for the wolf was already hammering furiously on the door. This time, the wolf had grave doubts. This house had a much more solid air than the others. She blew once, she blew again and then for a third time. But all was in vain. For the house did not budge an inch. The three little pigs watched her and their fear began to fade. Quite exhausted by her efforts, the wolf decided to try one of her tricks. She scrambled up a nearby ladder, on to the roof to have a look at the chimney. However, the wisest little pig had seen this ploy, and she quickly said.

'Quick! Light the fire!' With her long legs thrust down the chimney, the wolf was not sure if she should slide down the black hole. It wouldn't be easy to get in, but the sound of the little pigs' voices below only made her feel hungrier.

'I'm dying of hunger! I'm going to try and get down." And she let herself drop. But landing was rather hot, too hot! The wolf landed in the fire, stunned by her fall.

The flames licked her hairy coat and her tail became a flaring torch.

'Never again! Never again will I go down a chimney. Or mess with the genius that is May, C.J. and Rose!' she squealed, as she tried to put out the flames in her tail. Then she ran away as fast as she could.

The three happy little pigs, dancing round and round the yard, began to sing. "Tra-la-la! Tra-la-la! The wicked black wolf will never come back...!"

From that terrible day on, the wisest little pig's sisters set to work with a will. In less than no time, up went the two new brick houses. The wolf did return once to roam in the neighborhood, but when she caught sight of three chimneys, she remembered the terrible pain of a burnt tail, and she left for good.

Now safe and happy, the wisest little pig called to her brothers. 'No more work! Come on, let's go and play!'

The End!"

We were all rolling around on the floor laughing so hard. Blake was smiling and laughing at her dramatic performance.

"Blake _gasp_ you should be _gasp_ in drama class!" May said while catching her breath. Blake just smiled; then turned as the door opened to reveal Morgan and Patricia.

"Oh no, piggies! Run the evil wolf is back and this time she brought a friend! Our brick houses won't be any use against them!" Blake shrieked as she ran behind Rose's bed which was farthest from the door. That caused us to go into another fit of laughter.

"Like you guys are like soo stupid. Like get a like life!" Morgan shrieked. And they exited the room once again.

"Alright, I just changed my mind. My new favorite fairy tale is The Three Little Pigs!" I said once I caught my breath. That just threw us into another fit of laughter.

**Sorry, I said I would be updating faster, but that was a pretty long wait, so I apologize for that. So did you like the chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it, it was pretty laid back and showed the relation between C.J. and the girls more as we haven't seen much of that. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Let me know if I made any grammatical errors so I can fix them… give me feed back you know I love it… not literally like throwing up but you know what I mean!!. . . .Now speaking of feed back, for the last chapter was pretty good, but I think you all can do better than that. . . SO REVIEW!! PLEASE I LOVE THEM THEY MAKE MY DAY!! If you want to make me a very happy author you shall review!!! **


End file.
